The Keeper of the Mewtwos, Meowth's Tail
by kathmolko
Summary: A special (no. 3) dedicated to the speech of Jenna and Josh's Meowth. Kind of a blatant 'Go West Young Meowth' rip off...


The Keeper of the Mewtwos Special #3, The Story of an Abandoned Meowth  
  
  
  
This story explains how Jenna & Josh's Meowth learnt to talk, and I wouldn't have ever got around to writing it if Shadowcat hadn't asked.   
  
To clear the dates up, Kishi started her Pokemon journey three years after Ash and this story is set five years before that date. That didn't actually clear anything up at all, but I felt that I should mention it to avoid confusion in the future.  
  
The dedications are to Shadowcat, Mr. Emerid, Casper and Chelsea, Pikaperson#1 and Harun B.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
The beat-up Ford pulled over alongside a dark alleyway. From the passenger side a figure got out carrying a canvas sack. The person dumped the bag at the roadside and stepped back into the car and sped away.  
Inside the sack a figure struggled, after a few minutes they had scratched a hole big enough to clamber out of and they did.  
The little Meowth kitten mewed softly, unsure of where he was. Across the street lay a seedy diner, flashing neon signs proclaiming things the kitten could not read.  
This place was so unlike the home he had grown up in, with love and comfort. He now stood beside a battered dustbin in a deserted street.  
Meowth was tired. He was terribly frightened as well, but fatigue got the better of him in the end and he drifted into a restless, dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
It was a few days later when Meowth came across a large Persian with a scar down his face. By his side stood several rough looking Meowths.  
Meowth backed into the corner of the alley that he had come to know as his territory, whimpering quietly. He was starving, and his ribs were clearly visible.  
Persian sniffed the air daintily, or at least as daintily as a scar-ridden, mangy, giant street-cat could. The newcomer seemed to approve of the youngster, and nodded to one of his colleagues. The Meowth stepped forward and dropped a Goldeen skeleton at the kitten's feet.  
Meowth gratefully wrapped his sharp new teeth around the morsel of food.  
Persian seemed to smile, as did the female Meowth in the diamond collar and pink bow beside him.  
  
  
For almost six months of his life Meowth lived on the streets with the cat-gang. He got to know each of them well, and soon became a valued member. Everyone seemed to look up to him in his or her own special way. Everyone that was, except Meowsie.   
She was the female Meowth in the expensive attire, and she seldom spoke to him. The others said it was because of another Meowth who had fallen for her.  
Meowth was curious to know about her past, so he consulted Persian.  
"She had rejected Meowth once, so he took himself off and learnt to walk and talk like a human. He joined a gang of thieves, and returned later on. Meowise called him a freak, and then he left us."  
Meowth's eyes gleamed. It was possible for a Pokemon to speak? Maybe he could learn to speak and appear on TV, searching for the owner that had abandoned him all that time ago.  
  
The plan set into his mind, and try as he might, Meowth couldn't dislodge the thought. Eventually he left the safety of the street-gang to try and become human.  
  
Through many hard months of training, Meowth soon learnt a limited vocabulary, which he tried to add to every day.   
His spine had adjusted to walking upright, and his tail had grown stronger for balance.  
  
Then one day he decided the time was right to seek his former owners.   
  
He knocked on the back door of the local studios, introducing himself as a talking Pokemon.  
The reporters there hadn't heard of Team Rocket's Meowth, and they labeled the adolescent Meowth 'The World's First Talking Pokemon'.  
  
Meowth had his own career in show biz, starring in many popular films and he produced several albums.  
He had fame and fortune, but all he wanted was for his old owners to come forth and reclaim him as their own.  
  
His wish almost came true.  
  
A knock on his caravan door early one morning woke him from a particularly pleasant dream.  
Groaning and rubbing his eyes his answered it.  
A man in red with a receding hairline stood at his trailer steps.  
"Who are you?" asked Meowth drowsily, wishing he could crawl back to bed.  
"Your new trainer." The man said gruffly, extending a hand.  
Meowth took it. Was this his trainer form so long ago?  
Only time would tell.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
And that was how Meowth learnt to speak.  
  
But is Giovanni his OT (Original Trainer) ?  
  
  
Only time will tell!  
  
  
Love,  
Madame Mew2  
  
(Fighting for the rights of Mewtwos everywhere!)  
  
  
  



End file.
